APA SURUH CARI MEREKA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!
by ASTK the Akatsuki maniac
Summary: Para agen FBI sedang mengikuti ujian yang sangat berat dari author... CHAPIE 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: PENCARIAN**

By:Anti Sakura Tsunade

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Normal's POV,tapi……

_Masashi Kishimoto:Hoi!!!!!!!!!!!!Anti Sakura Tsunade!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Anti Sakura __Tsunade:Ahoi juga,Kishimoto-sensei._

_Masashi Kishimoto:Pengen ngapain,ngelayat klan uchiha?_

_Anti Sakura __Tsunade:Bisa dibilang, iya._

_Sannin:Woi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Anti Sakura __Tsunade&Masashi Kishimoto:Jiraiya,Orochimaru,__**Jablay**_

_Orochimaru:Lihat Saskay, nggak?(kayak bayi aja.)_

_Anti Sakura Tsunade:Gi ngelayat ama Anikinya._

_Ero-Se__nnin:oh,ya udah.Gud Bai,(kagak bisa bahasa inggris,mumpung deso)_

_Masashi Kishimoto:(muntah 5kali ngelihat muka tsunade)_

_**HOEK HOEK**_

_Anti Sakura Tsunade:Udah ,gw bawa ke Rumah Sakit aja.._

_Tsunade a.k.a __**Jablay**__:Biar gw aja yang ngobatin._

_Anti Sakura Tsunade & Masashi Kishimoto:Gak usah,__** Jablay**_

Udah,ke cerita aja.(maaf,klo nggak nyambung)

Di Konohagakure, ada sebuah organisasi seperti paparazzi bernama **C.H.I.L. **yang terdiri dari ... , ..., ...,dan ...(disensor karena rahasia)mendapat misi dari Tsunade, si nenek keparat papan atas.Bersama yang lain(kecuali NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, dan NejiTen.) mereka mencari di mana para couples berada.Tim Pencarinya terdiri dari Shino, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, Chouji, Hanabi, Itachi, dan Lee.

Daftar-daftar Pencarian:

NaruHina: Hanabi

Kiba

Shino

SasuSaku: Itachi

Gaara

ShikaIno: Chouji

Temari

NejiTen: Lee

Kankurou

Misi 1:NaruHina

Hanabi, Kiba, Shino pergi ke tempat NaruHina di kediaman UZUMAKI(ccciiiiiiieeeeeeee...) -bletak-.

"Permisi, Apa Naruto Uzumaki ada?"kata Hanabi dengan santai.

"Oh, sebentar, Naru-chan(tolan tikus) -kejamnya-"kata ayahnya, Minato Namikaze.

"Iya, sebentar."kata naruto ngantuk abiezz.

"Ini, ada tamu, dari si nenek keparat katanya"kata Minato teriak.(bagus, Minato.)

"Ada apa?"kata Naru-chan(tolan tikus).

"Begini kau di ajak berlibur oleh Hiashi-sama ke..."kata Kiba dengan sopan.

"Yang biayain?"kata Naru-kun,(tumben)

"Si nenek"kata Shino.(akhirnya ngomong juga)

"Ya sudah, aku mau siap-siap, Hina-chan udah nyiapin sarapan, kan?"kata Naruto sambil lihat Kushina ama Hinata lagi nyiapin sarapan.

'Udah, Naruto"kata Hinata malu.

"Kami pergi dulu, bye"kata Hanabi, Kiba, Shino.

"Bye"kata Naruto dan Hinata.

**MISI SELESAI **

Misi 2:SasuSaku

"Aduh, dasar nenek, masa gw disuruh pergi ke sini?Gw nggak tahan!"kata Gaara teriak.

"Yah, namanya juga takdir emang begitu, udah cepet masuk."kata Itachi sambil narik Gaara kedalam.

"Ada apa Itachi-san?Apa ada tamu?"kata Fugaku-san.

"Iya, pa.Ini Sabaku No Gaara.Rival Sasuke dulu."kata Itachi malu.

"Maaf, om.(Om...?).Sasuke mendapat undangan dari Tsunade."kata Gaara.

"Hmm.Gitu.Sayang,Sakura-san.Lihat Sasuke tidak?"teriak Fugaku ke Mikoto dan Sakura.

"Nggak,ayah"Kata Sakura.

"Yang bener?'kata Itachi,Gaara dan Fugaku sambil ketawa kecil.

"Ih,masa anak mama yang manis ini nggak tau mana suaminya?"kata Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Ih,mama bikin aku malu aja."kata Sakura malu.

**Tap Tap**

"Aku di sini."kata Sasuke.

"Kamu dari mana aja,tuh,ada tamu!"kata Fugaku cempreng.

"Gaara-san,emangnya kenapa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ini,kamu ama Sakura di ajak ama Nenek Tsunade ke..."jawab Gaara dengan serius.

"Oh,ya udah.Mereka mau siap-siap.Sayang,jangan sampe telat,ya."kata Fugaku & Mikoto.

"Dah,Gaara-sama."kata Sakura.

"Yah"kata Gaara senyum

"Aku juga keluar dulu."kata Itachi.

"Hati-hati."kata Sasuke.

**Blam**

"Fuh,selesai juga."kata Gaara capek.

**MISI SELESAI**

Misi 3:ShikaIno

**TOK TOK**

"Ya?Chouji,Temari.Ada apa?"kata Ino kaget.

"Kalian berdua mendapat undangan ke...oleh nenek Tsunade."kata Temari.

"Wah,terima kasih.Aku udah siap-siap.Sayang,kamu lagi ngapain?"kata Ino ke suaminya.

"Lagi mandi,mo makan."teriak Shikamaru.

"Ya udah,cepetan,kita mau ke..."kata Ino seneng.

"Ya."kata Shikamaru.

"Mau nunggu?Nggak apa-apa."kata Ino.

"Ya sudah."kata Chouji & Temari.

"Wah,ada Temari-sama dan Chouji-san.Suatu kerhomatan."kata Shikaku.(bijaksana amet,pak.)

"Terima kasih."kata Temari dengan sopan.

"Aku udah siap-siap.Ma,Pa,Aku pergi dulu."kata Shikamaru & Ino.

"Ya.Hati-hati di sana.Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh."terik Shikaku dan Istrinya.

"Ya."teriak Ino.

**MISI SELESAI**

Misi 4:NejiTen

Jangan ditanya,karena...

"Aku pergi dulu.Hanabi,jaga rumah,ya."kata Tenten.

"Ya.Jangan lupa bunuh nenek juga,ya-kejam amet-"teriak Hizashi dan Hanabi.

"Selalu."teriak Neji.

**MISI SELESAI**

Fuh,selesai juga.NejiTen aku buat simple karena Neji ceritanya punya sixsence (hebat).So,kubuat simple.

SasuSaku kubuat panjang karena SASUKE pergi entah kemana.Ya,maaf klo nggak nyambung.Lagi kehilangan ide.

Special review from **C.H.I.L.**

Anti Sakura Tsunade:Gimana,enak jadi paparazzi?

Hanabi:NGGAK

Itachi:Aku...nggak...

Chouji:Lapar...

Lee:Kekuatan masa mudaku...hilang...

AST:Yang semangat,napa?

C:Aku...

H:mau...

I:ping...

L:…..san

**BRUK**

AST:Yah,pada pingsan.Dasar Gubluk.

Jgn Lupa Review,ya.

Ada pertanyaan nih, kira-kira para couples pergi kemana,ya...:

IWAHAI

\Kutunggu,bye!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:MASALAH YANG TERLALU BESAR(part.1)

Fuhhh akhirnya nulis juga.Gw lagi repot abiezz.Gw balas review dulu:

Cantik-chan(maaf klo nulisnya salah suka lupa):

Tenang,NejiTen juga bakal dipanjangin.Gw tau klo loe itu fans NejiTen no.1-amieen-.Karena gw baik-alah banyak bacot gw- loe bakal jadi manajer NejiTen di chapter ini.

SKManiac is Na-chan(sorry,klo nulisnya salah.maaf semaaf-maafnya):

Ya, yang namanya author baru emang gini.Gaara bakal tampil,kok.Loe juga bakal tampil ama Kankurou dan Temari,kok.Tenang aja.

BiA AuLiA:

Sombong banget loe jadi author-ridiclous- -jadi babi- "hahahaha" mampus loe.Yaaaa,bakal gw panjangin lagi,kok.

Funsasaji1:

Karena loe ngejawab dengan sangat benar, loe bakal jadi paranormal **GILA** yang bakal mgikutin para paparazzi ketika mencari para pairing,hm-anaknya deidara,ya?-

Rai-chan Naruzaki:

Gw udah ngebalas reviewnya di school suck!,kok.

Di Bandara Konohagakure….

"Hei,kalian."teriak Naruto.

"Dasar idiot.Lama amet loe."kata Sasuke dengan marah.

"Ngomong-ngomong,pesawatnya udah datang belom?"kata Lee sambil ngeliat arlojinya.

"Tau,tuh.Eh,katanya yang ngendarai pesawatnya _author_,lho!"kata Itachi.

"Yang bener?"teriak semua(kecuali para paparazzi).

"Benar,aku dikasih tau ama si nenek."kata Shino.

TING TONG TING TONG 

"Perhatian, bagi para penumpang Hawaii AirLines nomor HA0985 jam 09.54 tujuan Hawaii di persilahkan masuk pesawat.Terima kasih."

"Ayo, cepetan.Kita udah mo berangkat."kata Neji.

"Ya."semua serentak.

Di Hawaii…

"Akhirnya, selama 4 jam,nyampe juga."kata Naruto saking pegelnya waktu ngakat bagasinya di bandara.

"Lho, itu kan?"kata Sakura kaget.

"Ng.., ada apa?"kata Sasuke.

"Mereka…."kata Chouji.

Ternyata, itu adalah para jounin & jounin spesial yang sedang membeli souvenir Hawaii.

"Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma-san……,sedang apa kalian kesini?"tanya Itachi kaget banget.

"Kami diajak ke sini, kok.Ama si nenek."kata Kakashi yang **LAGI **mesranya ama si Anko.

"Hei, hanabi-chan.Emang si nenek bilang klo dia ngajak mereka?"bisik Itachi ke Hanabi.

"Nggak, tuh."kata Hanabi.

"Dasar GOBLOK, BAKA,AHO.Masa mereka di undang?tapi, nggak apa-apalah!kan, ada Gai-sensei.'batin Lee kesenengan.

"Ayo, cepetan busnya udah datang."teriak Neji.

"Berangkat."teriak semua.

Sampai di pantai….

"Welcome to Hawaii"kata gadis-gadis pantai.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."kata cowok- cowok.(kecuali Asuma, Gai, dan jounin-jounin spesial, ama paparazzi.)

_Author:Baka, klo istri-istri loe tau, mampus loe._

"Goblok, klo Sakura, Hinata, Ino, ama Tenten tau, gawat deh!"batin Hanabi, Itachi, Chouji, ama Lee.

"Ya,your welcome."kata cewek-cewek.

"Ah, Kabuto."teriak Yamato.

"Ng, Yamato-san, Sasuke-san, semuanya."teriak Kabuto.

"Kapan nyampenya?"kata seorang gadis yang ada di sebelah Kabuto sambil mengendong anaknya.

"Shi….shizune-chan.Kamu…..kapan jadi istrinya?"tanya Naruto kaget.

"Udah lama, kok."kata Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu.

"Apa, kalian juga ada?"teriak Itachi.

"Yah, kami diajak tuan Orochimaru.Ya kan, Juugo sayang."kata Karin sambil memeluk Juugo.

-hooekk, mo muntah-

"Eh, ayo kita cari hotel dulu."kata Shikamaru bosen.

"Yoooooooo."teriak semua.

Di kamar hotel…….

"Hinata-chan, ternyata di sini nyaman juga, ya."kata Naruto yang lagi tiduran.(eittt, jangan salah sangka dulu.)

"I..iya, Naruto."kata Hinata malu.

"Eh, nanti malam, kita itu, yuk."senyum Naruto.

"A..apa?kamu mau itu?"tanya Hinata kaget.

"Yah, tapi nanti."kata Naruto.

GREK "Ayo, cepat.Kita mo ada pesta, kan."kata Yamato "Ya" 

Di pantai…..

"Heh, Dei-chan.Baju loe seksi amet.Kisame ama Hidan juga."teriak Kakashi kaget.

Deidara pake baju cewek ala Hawaii-OMFG-siapayang nggak tahan akan keseksiannya, ampe-ampe Sasori, suaminya, ngiler segala.

_CTIK CTIK_

_Author:Woi, bangun, bangun._

_Sasori:Eh, lagi ngeliat pemandangan di ganggu.Udah sono pergi, hus hus._

_Tobi:Ih….., papi bokep, deh._

_Sasori:-kaget langsung pingsan-_

Hidan, pake bikini SUPER ketat abiezzz.

Kisame, pake baju bikini juga, PAHA keliatan, Seksi, MANTAP!

"Wah, rame juga pengunjungnya."kata Tenten.

"Hei, kalian.Katanya mo "mojok" ?"goda Pein.

"Hus, kakak, klo ngomong yang sopan donkz."kata Konan sebel.

"Woi, main voli yuk!"teriak Naruto ke Akatsuki dan para jounin.

"Pertanding 4 lawan 4!K.K. melawan Akatsuki, di mulai….."teriak Kimimaro dengan toa.

"Sayang, klo teriak, jangan kenceng-kenceng yah."kata Tayuya dgn lembut.

"I…iya.'kata Kimimaro malu.

PRIT

"Bola di lempar oleh Naruto, di oper oleh Neji, tapi, ah, sayangnya bola di ambil Itachi, dan, oh, bola di ambil oleh Sasuke dan di serahkan ke Shikamaru…."kata Jirobou sebagai MC.

"Ayo Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji."teriak Minato, Fugaku, Shikaku, dan Hizashi yg memakai baju cheerleaders-WTF?-

"A…ayah, kapan datangnya?"kata Hinata ke Minato.

"Barusan, di undang ama author."kata Minato ke Hinata.

"Maju, sayangku.Jangan mo kalah ama mereka."teriak Kisame ke suaminya, Itachi.

"Maju……,Naruto."teriak Hinata dengan sangat malu.

"Tumben hina-chan semangat."kata Hizashi bingung.

"Hehehe…..,nggak kok."kata Minato.

"Kita tanya ke orang, malah loe yg jawab, dasar guoblok."kata Shikaku nonjok Minato.

"Wow, hasil skor menjadi 5:4.Pemenangnya adalah tim K.K."teriak Jirobou.

"Yes, kita menang."teriak Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kita kalah tapi, kok Itachi-san kayaknya pucat amet?"tanya Kakashi.

"Begini….."

Flashback

"Ini dia kamar gantinya."kata Itachi.

Ketika Itachi membuka pintu ruang ganti nomor 54, dia melihat….

"Waaaaaaa……, tutup napa?"kata orang itu malu banget, mana masih telanjang bulat lagi.

"Sa…sa…sakon?Ngapain kamu di sini?"tanya Itachi yang hampir pingsan.

"Loe nggak liat, apa?Tuh liat."teriak Sakon.

"Kamar…ganti…**BANCI!!!**"teriak Itachi.

"Nah, puas kan.Udahhh…..keluar……."teriak Sakon sambil lempar kancutnya Kidoumaru.

"Oi, goblok, mana kancut gw?"kata Kidoumaru.

"Nih…."kata Sakon.

Di tenda pantai…….

"Gw…..mo….pingsan…."kata Itachi.

BRUK

"Lho, Itachi-san kenapa?"tanya Gaara.

"Wah, gawat.Aku panggil Akatsuki sebentar."kata Na-chan.

"Di-chan, kamu tau Akatsuki di mana?"tanya Na-chan.

"Tuh, di sana."tunjuk Di-chan ke Akatsuki.

"Makasih."

"Kyaaa, grenpi kenapa?"kata Tobi sambil nangis.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan…"kata Di-chan.

"Kayaknya, ada yang sedih, nih."senyum Pein sinis.

"Greni Kisame."teriak Tobi.

"Mi, tolong papi napa?"kata Konan.

"Ya…ya udah."kata Kisame malu.

Lalu…

1…

2…

3…

"Wah, pandangan buruk jangan lihat."teriak Sasori sambil nutupin mata istri dan anaknya.

"_Cukup-cukup, panjang amat."_

End of Flashback……(males nyeritain……)

Malem hari…..

"Kita tampilkan tim sand."teriak Kabuto.

"Wah, gaara-sama."teriak Na-chan.

"Tuan, anda lelah,ya?"tanya Di-chan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."kata Neji.

"Eh, tenten, sakura, ino,malam ini kita ."kata Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru ke istri mereka.

"Ka..kapan?"

"Malam ini."

PIK

"Eh, rasanya firasat gw buruk banget,deh."kata Lee ke Chouji ama Itachi.

"Emang cuma loe, kita juga, tau."kata Chouji ama Itachi.

"Duh, gawat, nih……."kata Hanabi.

Sebenarnya apa yang akanterjadi….

End of chapter 2…..

Plisss review…..

A/N:yang tentang deidara, kisame, dan hidan dilarang di bayangkan.

Jika kalian fans Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Neji, apa kalian tau kepanjangan dari K.K?

Tolong jawab dengan segera.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:MASALAH YANG TERLALU BESAR(part.2)

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, gw mau ngebalas review dulu:

SKManiac.ish.na.chan:

Waaaaaaaaaaa, loe kok bisa tau klo arti K.K. itu kepala keluarga, tapi nggak apa-apalah, yang penting kamu udah ngejawab dengan benar.

Sora no aoi:

Yah, kebetulan aja.Lagi pula temen2 bilang klo Kabuto pantes juga ama Shizune.Klo masalah hidan ama Kisame yang pake bikini, saya mohon sekali kepada anda,tolong jangan di bayangkan.Emang lebih baik juugoxkarin, ya. Thanks for the review.

Rai-chan Naruzaki:

Maaf, jawabannya bukan karakter kawai, tapi kepala keluarga,yah karena saya baik hati dan tidak sombong-walah- kamu bakal jadi pemilik restoran hotel yg super gokil.Namanya Ryu-san(hehehehhee….-ditendang ampe neraka- -mami, papi, tante, om, sby, amien rais, tolongin gw-).Dan untuk yg lain makasih atas reviewnya. 

Kita mulai ceritanya…..

DENG DENG DENG DENG

Di hotel…..

"Hina-chan,loe udah siap belum?"tanya Naruto ke Hinata.

"Eh..na….naruto.mungk…mungkin aku……"kata Hinata malu.

"Hei, ayolah."kata Naruto yg mulai matiin lampu kamar.

JDUG

_Author:Sakit, bego._

_Naruto:Loe ngapain bikin adegan kayak gini, pengen gw tabok?_

_Author:Ma…maaf,den.Mba….nggak sengaja….._

_Naruto:Nah, harus gitu dong klo jadi pembantu, udah, lanjutin ngetiknya._

_Author:Bego, emang gw pembantu loe?_

TIK

_Author:Eh….maaf._

Udah, langsung ke cerita aja…….

"Ta….tapi naruto……"kata Hinata yg udah mo teriak.

BRUK Mereka jatuh ke TEMPAT TIDUR… Lalu…

1…

2…

3…

Hanabi yg lagi megang handycam dari author langsung ngerekam adegan itu.

Tiba-tiba….

"Kyaaaa…..kamu ngapain, Naruto?"teriak Hinata.

"Yeah, ini baru hidup."kata Naruto.(emang selama ini loe mati?)

"Hah…tapi…klo….ketahuan….orang….gimana?"tanya Hinata yg mukanya udah merah kayak tomat.

"Nggak apa-apa, nggak bakal ketauhan orang."kata Naruto.

Tapi….

3 jam kemudian….

Naruto dan Hinata telah tertidur lelap dengan selimut agak tipis.Hanabi melihat chakra aneh di sana, tenyata…..

"Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan."batin Hanabi.

Sementara itu….

Hanabi's POV

"Mati gw, klo begini terus kakak gw bisa celaka ama si yankee ini.Udah gitu keluar 3 ekor lagi.Oh ya, panggil Itachi aja.Kan temen akrab gw.Hehehehehe….."

End of the POV

**PIP PIP **

"Ya, Hanabi-chan ada apa?"kata Itachi sambil ngomong di walkie-talkie pemberian author.

"Itachi-chan, loe ada masalah sama target loe?"tanya Hanabi. 

"Yah, hampir.Klo loe?"kata Itachi.

"Gw adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."teriak hanabi.

"Udah loe mendingan lapor ke author aja."

"Makasih….."kata Hanabi.

Tut Tut Tut Tut

RRRRRRRRRR

Di markas cupid milik author di Hawaii….

"Master, ada panggilan dari Hanabi."kata Haku yg memakai seragam FBI-ciiieeeee-.

"Hm, Zabuza, tolong hubungkan."

"Baik."

PIP

Layar besar kayak tv Samsung pun nyala. 

BBZZZTT-tapi nggak pake cip cip-

"Di sini Hanabi no.88."kata Hanabi.

"Yah, ada apa?"kata author.

"Saya mohon tolong panggilkan bantuan."kata Hanabi.

"Memangnya ada apa?"tanya author.

"Karena…..SI YANKEE ITU TELAH MENJADI SILUMAN RUBAH EKOR SEMBILAN.MALAH UDAH KELUAR 3 EKOR."teriak hanabi.

Karena Hanabi teriak, menyebabkan 155 orang di pantai luka berat dan 346 orang luka ringan.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"kata author kaget.

"Master, apa sebaiknya kita panggil dia saja?"kata Zabuza yg memakai seragam FBI-wow-.

"Eh…tapi…"kata author.

PIP PIP

"Oh, ada panggilan lagi."kata Haku.

"Tolong hubungkan."

"Ya."

BBZZZTT

"INI ITACHI NO.79."teriak Itachi.

"Ada apa ini?memangnya ada masalah, Itachi?'kata Author.

"Saya juga mohon tolong kirim bantuan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena….Sasuke….."tangis Itachi.

"Ya, Sasuke kenapa?"tanya author.

"JOUTAI 1MILIKNYA SUDAH BANGKIT."teriak Itachi.

"Gawat, ini bisa jadi masalah besar, Haku, Zabuza, cepat kirim Yamato dan Orochimaru ke sana."pinta author. 

"Baik."

1,5 menit kemudian…

"Hanabi, tolong masuk ke dalam kamar sekarang."kata Yamato.

"Ya."kata Hanabi.

Dengan hati- hati Yamato dan Hanabi jalan pelan kayak Tom&Jerry gitu dech……

"Mokubunshin no jutsu."

POF

"Tolong bawa Hinata ke sini."pinta Yamato.

"Baik, Master."kata Mokubunshin.

Hinata di pindahkan dengan aman…….(takut di cakar ama suaminya, kan sayang).

"Mba, berat amet badannya."kata Mokubunshin-nya Yamato. 

"67 kilo."kata Hanabi santai.

"Pantesan."ngeluh Mokubunshin.

"Baiklah."kata Yamato.

TAP TAP

"**HOKAGE SHIKIJIJUN JUTSU, KAKUAN NYUT-TENSU ISHU**."kata Yamato.

SYUUT

"Terima kasih, Yamato-taicho."kata Hanabi senang abis karena kakaknya nggak celaka ama si yankee itu.

"Ya…..sama……sama….."kata Mokubunshin.

"Aku pergi dulu."kata Yamato.

"Ya."kata Hanabi.

3 menit kemudian….

"Chakra aneh apa lagi itu?"batin Hanabi.

Ketika dilihat……

"Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan-nya keluar lagi.Yamato, tolongin gw."batin Hanabi.

Di tempat Itachi……

"Mana Sasuke?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Di….di sana……"kata Itachi gemeteran.

Lalu mereka masuk pelan-pelan kayak kartun amerika gitu….

"Kuchiyose no jutsu."kata Orochimaru.

POF

"Ya…ada apa, Orochimaru, Itachi?"kata Manda, ular milik Orochimaru.(sumpeh, klo nggak percaya, ada di naruto 19.)

"Tolong bantu Itachi membawa Sakura ke sana."pinta

"Ya."

"Mantap, akhirnya gw baru pertama kalinya ngelilit dada cewek."kata Manda.

"Nafsu amet loe."kata Itachi sambil ngegebuk kepala Manda.mampus- -ditendang ampe mesir-

"Misi mba……"kata Manda yang lagi ngemindahin Sakura.

"Kita mulai."kata Itachi.

"Bunuh batman no jutsu."kata Orochimaru yang lagi ngeluarin jurus anehnya.

"Aneh amet jurusnya."batin Itachi dan Manda.

**SYUUTTT**

"Makasih, Orochimaru, Manda."kata Itachi.

"Ya, sama-sama."kata Orochimaru.

"Itachi, klo ketemu lg, bawain Sakura ke gw, ya."bisik Manda ke Itachi.

"Tenang aja, klo gw kasih tau, Sasuke bakal ngehajar loe untuk yang ke 10000000000000 kalinya."kata Itachi sinis.

"Mampus gw."batin Manda.

"Kami pergi dulu."kata Orochimaru.

"Ya."kata Itachi.

5…

4…

3 menit kemudian…..

"Chakra apa itu? Warna ungu?"batin Itachi.

Waktu dilihat….

"Joutai 2nya bangkit.Mati gw.Orochi, Manda, balik lagi, dong."batin Itachi.

Di tempat Lee…

"Neji, jangan tinggalin gw."kata Tenten yg lagi ngigo.

"Tenang aja, Tentenku sayang.Kan ada gw.Di tempat tidur sebelah ada Di-chan."kata Neji yang juga ngigo.

"Kayaknya sukses, nih."batin Lee.

"Gai-sensei, aku berhasil."kata Lee seneng.

Di tempat Chouji….

"Kayaknya mereka udah tidur, deh.Ya udah, gw pergi dulu."batin Chouji.

Di tempat lain……

"Duh, kok dia blm pulang, ya?"batin Kisame yg lagi nunggu Itachi di kamar hotel ama Akatsuki.

"Udalah, ma.Nanti papa juga ke sini lagi, kok."kata Kakuzu ke Kisame.

"Tapi, kasihan juga klo mami khawatir kayak gini, biasanya sih, nggak kayak gini."kata Konan.

"Tuh, orangnya udah datang."kata Pein ama Zetsu sambil nunjuk ke Itachi.

"Aku pulang….."kata Itachi yg ceria padahal dalam hati nggak banget.

"Sayang, kamu sudah pulang."kata Kisame bahagia.(emang selama ini belum pernah?).

Lalu…..

"OMG, co cuiiit."kata Tobi.

"Hus, Tobi, nggak sopan ngomong gitu depan Grenpi ama Greni."kata Deidara yg lagi bikin makanan buat yg laen.

"Emangnya selama ini, Tobi-chan blm pernah liat?"kata Hidan.

"Udah sih, tante.Tapi, ini yg ke 10000000000 kalinya.Makanya Tobi seneng banget."kata Tobi.

Kenapa Tobi seneng?Karena…..

Itachi ama Kisame PELUKAN(udah gitu sambil ciuman lagi, mo muntah).

"Hah…..dasar lugu."kata Sasori.

Pagi harinya….. 

"Eng…..udah pagi, nih.Naruto-kun.Naruto-kun?"kata Hinata.

"Di mana dia?"batinnya.

"Baiklah, aku cari dia saja."kata Hinata.

Di luar…

"Naruto-kun mana yah?Ah, itu kan, Anko-sama.Aku tanya dia saja."batin Hinata.

Hinata pun lari dan mulai memanggil Anko….

"Hai, Anko-sama."kata Hinata sambil nepuk pundak Anko.

"**EH MATI GW KECEBUR KALI.**"kata Anko kaget setengah jiwa.

"Eh, Anko-sama kaget ya?Maaf, ya."kata Hinata malu.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok.Ngomong-ngomong kamu lihat Kakashi, nggak?"kata Anko.

"Eh, aku nggak tau.Klo Anko-sama liat Naruto-kun, nggak?"kata Hinata.

"Aku juga nggak tau."kata Anko.

"Begitu, ya."kata Hinata dan Anko barengan.

"Hei kalian."teriak Ino.

"Ah, Ino.Ngapain kamu di sini?"tanya Anko.

"Aku lg nyari Shikamaru.Kalian liat dia nggak?"kata Ino.

"Nggak, kami nggak liat."kata Hinata.

"Ah, gitu."keluh Ino.

Tiba-tiba….

DUK

"Duh….Sakit, bego."kata Ino sambil ngusep-ngusep kepalanya.

"Ma….maaf."kata Shizune.

"Sudah.Maafkan saja."kata Sakura dan Tenten yg juga lg usep2 kepala mereka.

"Ah…nggak apa-apa, kok."kata Anko.

"Ngapain kalian di sini?"tanya Hinata.

"Yah, sama kayak kalian."kata Tenten.

"Pasti pada nggak liat."kata Sakura.

"Ya."kata Hinata.

"Eh, itu kan, Kisame, Deidara, ama Hidan.Pasti kayak kita juga."kata Shizune sambil nunjuk ke mereka bertiga.

"Kami tau kok.Tapi, kayaknya kurang seorang deh."kata Hidan.

"Pasti dia."kata Sakura.

Dan ternyata…..

"Aku tahu.Kalian bakal ngomong apa.Yang penting kita cari mereka."kata Karin. 

"Ya."teriak semua.

"Kita kan bersepuluh, jadi bagi 5 Tim."kata Hinata semangat.

Tim 1:-Hinata

-Ino

Tim 2:-Sakura

-Karin

Tim 3:-Tenten

-Kisame

Tim 4:-Hidan

-Deidara

Tim 5:-Anko

-Shizune

"Oke, berpencar."teriak Anko.

Di tempat lain….

"Hei, kalian nggak apa-apa, nih?Di cari ama istri masing-masing?"kata Ibiki yg lagi ngurus kedai musim panas miliknya(kaya meennn).

"Ya…nggak apa-apalah.Yg penting SANTAI."kata Naruto sambil ngangkat sikilnya dan kena mukanya Neji.

"Sialan loe."kata Neji.

"Master, ini handuk basahnya."kata Di-chan.

"Makasih."kata Neji.

"Tapi, klo di pikir-pikir kayak mereka khawatir, deh."kata Na-chan dan Konan.

"Tau, nih.Maluku di Ambon, Berak di Kebon."kata Ryu-san.

Karena terdengar, Sasuke langsung kesedak -mampus-

"Woi, gara-gara loe, adek gw kesedek, nih."kata Itachi.

"Ya…maaf deh."kata Ryu.

"Tapi, bener juga kata Na-chan ama Konan klo misalnya mereka khawatir, gimana?"kata Juugo.(kok, banyak "tapi-tapi"nya, ya?)

"Eh, ada benar juga, ya."kata Gaara.

"Ya udah kita istirahat dulu, baru balik."kata Kakashi sambil baca Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Ya."

Tiba-tiba….

"Hei, jadi kalian di sini.Kenapa nggak ngomong, kita khawatir tau.Dasar Benclung."teriak Tenten.

"Tau, kita nyari ke mana tau-tau pada di sini semua."kata Ino.

"Ya…..mangap."kata Suigetsu yg lagi minum Coca-Cola sambil didampingi Jablay2 profesional.(emang ada?)

Eh, ada angin usil bertiupan, dan….

"KYAAAA."teriak cewek-cewek kcl Di-chan, Ryu-san, Na-chan, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Shizune, dan Anko, jgn lupa Jablay2 Profesional.

"Wow, Biru laut."kata Naruto.

"Pink Cerah."kata Sasuke.

"Hijau Natural."kata Shikamaru.

"Coklat Vanila."kata Neji.

"Dan Hitam Putih Zebra."kata Juugo.

"Dasar cowok2 mesum."kata Hanabi sambil nendang mereka dgn santai.

"Aduh, sakit tau hanabi-chan."kata Naruto sambil ngusep2 kepalanya.

"Tapi, kok?Disini bisa ada angin usil?"kata Neji.

"Itu GW."kata seseorang dibelakang Neji.

"Wuuaaaaaaa setannnnnnn."teriak Neji.

"Enak aja gw dipanggil setan.Gw itu Sasa-san, peramal terkenal disini."kata orang itu.

"Wahhh, ada peramal."kata Konan.

"Lho, Sasa-san bukannya kamu tuh Funsasa….Uph."kata Na-chan yg tiba2 suaranya terhenti.

"Kan, karena udah ngejawab soal no.1 dari AST makanya namanya Sasa-san."kata Ryu-san ke Na-chan.

"Oh, gitu."kata Na-chan.

"Yahoo, jadi kalian disini."teriak Kiba.

"KIBA."teriak semua.

"Author khawatir ama loe2 semua tau."kata Shino.

Sementara itu….

"Huweeee, yg lain pada di mana?"teriak Author (AST).

"Ka….yg….tabah, ya.Moga-moga aja mereka cepet ketemu."kata Toshi malu.

'Makasih, Toshi.Ayo, kita cari orang tuamu."kata AST.

"Ya."

Di pantai….

"Eh,kalian mo surfing, nggak?"ajak Sasori.

"Mauuu."teriak semua cowok.

"Ok, ready….GO."teriak Hidate.(abis bantuin kakaknya, jadi wasit surfing).

"Maju, Naruto-kun."teriak Hinata.

"Neji, semangat."teriak Tenten.

Semua ISTRI udah pada sibuk neriakkin SUAMInya masing2….

"Eh, kayaknya ada yang aneh, deh."kata Sasa-san curiga.

"Kenapa, Sasa-san?"tanya Di-chan.

"Bentar lagi juga datang."kata Sasa-san serius.

"Eh…."kata Ryu-san.

Tiba2 ombak gede pada jatuh2an, untung di tolong ama istri masing2…

**WUUSSHHH**

"I….itu….."batin Naruto.

"Ng…..nggak m….mung…kin…"batin Kabuto.

"Ka…..kau….."kata Sasa-san.

"Ya.Semua orang sudah tau aku ini siapa."kata orang itu.

"NENEK!!"teriak semua.

"HEHH, NGGAK SOPAN NGOMONG GITU KE GW."teriak Tsunade.

"LOE LEBIH NGGAK SOPAN."teriak Naruto.

"Udah….udah.Oh, ya.Ada berita untuk kalian."kata Jiraiya.

"Apa isinya?"tanya Neji.

"Ini….ada berita dari author.Katanya kalian akan menghadapi ujian cinta."kata Orochimaru.

"U….ujian cinta?"kata Shikamaru.

"Benar."kata Jiraiya.

_Funsasaji1: Author yang tolol, kakak saya emang otaknya gak pernah di pake. _

_Anti Sakura Tsunade:Loe lebih bego dari gw._

_Funsasaji1:Dasar kakak nggak berguna._

_Tentenholic: Lu and Lu sama-sama gak berguna, berantem lagi. Kayak gw donk, anak yang bermoral, gak kayak lu berdua._

_Anti Sakura Tsunade:Ya.Bermoral bagi warga BOTAK._

Udah ke cerita aja (mumpung, adek2 saya gila)…

"Seperti apa?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini dia perintah pertamanya."kata Tsunade.

GLEK

"Yaitu…….Berciumanlah."kata Tsunade.

"BER….BERCIUMAN!!"teriak cowok2.

"Ya."kata Tsunade.

Di laut….

"Siapa sih?Ngganggu tidur gw aja…."batin Neptunus yg ada di bawah laut.

Tiba2 laut ombaknya gede, yang lain kaget liat Neptunus marah….

"Siapa yg berani ganggu tidur gw?"tanya Neptunus marah.

Semua nunjuk ke Tsunade, ampe2 ikan laut pada nunjuk ke Tsunade….

"Ko…..kok gw?"kata Tsunade ketakutan.

"Jadi….loe…..ya."kata Neptunus.

"A….."kata Tsunade.

BAK BUK DUAK GREK GREK DUAKKKKK PRANG BUGGGG  
"Mampus, loe."kata Sasa-san.

"Bagooeessss."kata Ryu-san sambil ngacungin jempolnya.

"Ya, udah.Yoek pulang."ajak Kakashi.

"YYYYOOOOOOOOO"teriak semua.

"Tapi, apa benar perintah itu harus di laksanakan?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya iyalah."kata AST.

"AAAASSSSSTTTT."teriak semua.

"Papa, mama..."kata anak kecil yang ada di belakang AST(gw).

"To...toshi.Maaffin mama, ya.Kamu lagi tidur sih."kata Shizune sambil memeluk Toshi.

"Ja...jadi...dia..."kata Naruto gemetar.

"Benar, dia anak kami, Toshi."kata Kabuto.

Di restoran...

"Hina-chan kenapa? Nggak enak badan?"tanya Minato.

"Ng...nggak kok, ayah."kata Hinata.

"Udah, klo misalnya nggak enak badan ke kamar aja."kata Naruto.

"Udah...aku...nggak...apa...ap..."tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan.

"HINATA!!"

Rumah Sakit...

"Hinata...kamu kenapa? Moga-moga aja kamu nggak kenapa-napa."batin Naruto.

KREK 

Karin baru keluar dari kamar Hinata...

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Naruto.

"Dia..."kata Karin.

Akhirnya chap.3 selesai.Maaf agak lama karena banyak ulangan dan MID SEMESTER!!

Naruto:Tunggu, tunggu.Gw pengen tanya kenapa Hinata?

Gw:NGGAK TAHU-TEMPE.Tanya aja sendiri.

Naruto:GGGGRRRR...Sial loe.Dasar bego.

Sasuke:Udah.Daripada kayak gini, mending kita hajar dia bareng2, Naruto.–joutai 2 bangkit-

Gw:Nah, begi...Apa? Loe tadi ngomong apa?

Naruto & Sasuke:Ayo, kita hajar.

Gw:MAAAAATTTTTTIIIIIIII!!

Ryu-san:AST!!Kesini

Gw:I….iya….

Ryu-san:Gw aja yg lawan.

Gw:Terserah.

Naruto:Ngapain lo kesini?

Ryu-san(nyanyi):Idung-idung kepala lele

Istri mengandung abis di ewek

Jangan salahkan istri mengandung

Salahkan suami yg punya BURUNG

Funsasaji1:Sial, aniki bego.Gw jadi nggak tenangkan.Orang lagi ngedate ama Kankurou malah diganggu.

Ryu-san:Semua beres.

Silahkan klo mau review ato mo request

Kutunggu, bye!!

See you next time.


End file.
